


Her name is Lucy.

by broadway_bound



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Medication, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cactus, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_bound/pseuds/broadway_bound
Summary: “I have killed 23 fish, 2 hamsters, a tarantula, had to give away a cat after it attacked me and I still feel bad because I am pretty sure your snakes death was my fault. The only thing I hopefully can’t kill is that cactus.”
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Her name is Lucy.

*snap**snap**snap*  
The snapping of the rubber band was coming in quick succession and matching the nervous bouncing of Evans leg. He had a book balanced on his lap and he had reread the same sentence 4 times. Connor looked over at his boyfriend with a tilted head, his vision gazing over his knees since he was lying with them propped up with his art pad propped against them and a pencil in his hand. He hadn’t realized he was taping along with the snapping of Evans rubber band across his wrist till he really paid attention. He was attempting to sketch Evan, but he was now getting distracted by his boyfriend’s distress. 

“Evan. Babe you’re going a mile a minute right now. What’s wrong?” He asked sitting up as his hand slid over the rubber band on Evans wrist to stop him from snapping it. He could feel the heat from the red welts rising up and he gently rubbed the spot with his thumb. Connor had to straddle his lap to face him fully and it caused his leg to stop its bouncing as well. Evan looked up at Connor with a sort of helpless glaze to his eyes and it took him a second to realize he was even being talked too. “Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’m sorry.” He said quickly looking down, the words spilling out of his mouth one on top of the other. He felt fingers on his chin coaxing his head up and Connor looked at him with a soft smile. “Hey no it’s OK. You didn’t disturb me I just want to know what’s wrong.” Connor kissed him gently and pulled away smoothing Evan’s hair to the side with his thumb. Evan leaned after the touch and wrapped his arms around Connor clenching his shirt in his hands. 

“Nothing is wrong.” Before the sentence left Evans lips Connor was already fixing Evan with one of his famous ‘You’re fucking lying’ looks and Evan felt himself shrink a little under the glare. “Just can’t focus. It’s like every time I try to grab onto a thought its slipping through my fingers and being replaced with another one. It’s driving me crazy.” He was still talking quickly but Connor had enough experience to be able to grasp what he was saying. Connor looked towards the counter and the two daily medication boxes sitting there then looked back at Evan. “Did you take your meds today?” It took a second but Evan nodded his head and reached out with his fingertips to touch the smooth skin of Connors neck. “We both did.” Connor nodded and smiled brightly. “Good. Look at us being medication compliant.” He said with a soft chuckle that warmed Evans core like he was his own personal sun. Oh shit the sun. “The sun! What time is it?” Evan sat up so quickly that he knocked a protesting Connor onto his ass. 

“What the fuck?” Connor watched from the floor as Evan ran to the other side of the room and gently grabbed a cactus with a pink flower starting to bloom out the top. He cradled it gently to his chest as he grabbed a chair and moved to the front door. He had to stand on his tippy toes but he was able to push the plant up into the window. He got off the chair then returned with a spray bottle and quickly spritzed the cactus down. “I forgot to move Lucy.” Evan called over and Connor rolled his eyes. Evan walked over and pulled Connor up and pushed him onto the couch so they landed in a tangle of limbs. “I can’t believe you treat that cactus like a dog. You move it every couple hours so it gets the best sun. You read to it. It’s a plant.” Connor finally untangled himself from Evan but pulled him close to his chest so he could press kisses to his hair. 

“I have killed 23 fish, 2 hamsters, a tarantula, had to give away a cat after it attacked me and I still feel bad because I am pretty sure your snakes death was my fault. The only thing I hopefully can’t kill is that cactus.” Evan sighed and looked towards the plant high up in the window. “I don’t blame you for captain’s death. It was just his time to go. He was old.” Connor said comfortingly to Evan. Even if he knew it was his fault he wasn’t about to tell him that. Evan felt his leg start to bounce again and Connor took advantage of his longer limbs to wrap them around Evan and hold him tight. “Why don’t we watch a movie? See if that helps distract you.” Connor reached for the remote and opened Amazon prime video and quickly switched to Evans guilty pleasure movie. “If anyone knew I loved pretty woman I would be a dead man. Thank you for always letting me watch it.” Evan kissed Connors cheek and felt himself blush. They relaxed into each other as the opening credits rolled. Connor loved his anxiety ridden acorn more than life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing in this fandom. This work is based off a sort of request to write the characters with pets but I don't think Evan would be all that great taking care of a pet, since he can't really take care of himself. Introducing LUCY THE CACTUS. Just some fun fluff. Let me know if you want to see more, maybe I will get adventurous and add chapters.


End file.
